The invention concerns an electrical contact for limit switch for gate drives with at least one first contact component and at least one second contact component, in which one of the contact components is arranged such that it is moved upon opening or closing the gate.
Such limits switches for gate drives, for example, of sectional gates or swinging gates, are known. They generally include two or more contact components, of which one is moved upon the closing and opening of the gate, while the other one is generally placed at a fixed location. The function of a gate drive consists in that in a limit position of the gate, an electric contact is created between the movable and the fixed contact components by the contact between the contact components, by which a signal is produced or interrupted such that the gate drive comes to a stop. In previously-known limit switches for gate drives, contact components were used whose orientation to each other can shift over extended operating times based on undesired deformations or wear in such manner that in the limit position of the gate, an electric contact between the contact components does not occur or occurs unreliably. The resultant malfunction of the gate can lead not only to substantial material damage, but may also endanger persons if, for example, the fixed minimum height of a sectional gate is not achieved.